Noahs Plee
by TheBlackCoyote
Summary: Peggasues shows up at Mokubas birthday, chaos ensures, mokuba thinks hes being ignored, is Seto going to fall for a trap? Will Noah be able to help at all? And more importantly will Mokubas birthday fail R AND R to find out. Yami and Yugi are in the stor
1. TheBegining

Summary: (One Shot) May turn into a story Later

Authors Notes: I know I haven't updated anything in a while, That's because I'm busy with school and once I start a story I have problems finishing it, because I have a short attention span, but…that's why I decided to finish stories before uploading them from now on, because I tend to stop wanting to write them, so I start like three or two stories and switch between the three of them. XD

I hope you enjoy the read.

Summary: (One Shot) May turn into a story Later. Noah appears back, and asks Seto for help, but not the kind that you are expecting. He asks for Seto to destroy him. To end his suffering in the virtual world.(may turn into a full fledged story)

It hadn't been there last night; Seto had checked all the emails on his laptop himself. It had been nearly three days since Battle city. Seto frowned, he had checked for a Virus there had been none. Perhaps it was another Fan girl email, telling him how much they adored him. Seto snorted, it was annoying really…But there was something else different about this email.

This email was addressed to him in a manner that suggested that it wasn't from a Fan girl. "Seto this isn't a normal email that people are whinnying to get you to help them, this is important." He judged it couldn't be from a Company, or at least a Company that he would take seriously. Mostly they addressed him as Kaiba.

Seto could feel a small amount of curiosity feel across his features, he clicked on the email, and it opened up, an image appeared on his screen. One that he had thought he would never see again. It was Noah…

"What do you want?" Seto growled his voice filled with annoyance, anger and hate, "How dare you show yourself after what you did." Seto murmured his voice was calm and yet it had an edge to it. It was dangerously soft, and if anyone human had been near by it would have sent shivers down his spine.

I could feel the hate radiating off of Seto, his voice was filled with annoyance, anger and hate. Noah could feel a lump form in his throat. And not for the first time did he feel the guilt surge through him. Noah found that he couldn't raise his head to meet Setos eyes.

Noah didn't look up at Seto, he stiffened slightly. "Seto…"Noah whispered Seto studied Noah carefully, he could see guilt in his eyes, and shame. Noah lowered his gaze away from Seto. He could be faking; after all he was Gozaburo son. Perhaps he wanted Seto to make a body; if that was it then Noah could forget about it. Why should Seto help Noah? After all he did to Mokuba.

"Seto…I…I need your help- You can forget about it, why I would help you after all you did." Seto whispered his voice still using the same tone, "Why would I waste my time and money making you a new body- Noah flinched, "That's not what I need your help for…"Noah whispered, he sounded as if he was suffering from something.

"Then what? What do you want Noah?" Noah stiffened... "Well…"

Noah could feel the loneness grip at him again. It had been growing ever sense Mokuba and Seto had disappeared. Even thought Mokuba had definitely hated him when they had first meet, he was the first person in years to treat him like a human, rather then a machine.

Noah could feel the pain growing in him, "I want you to understand Seto…I…want you to tell Mokuba that I'm sorry, and I want you to tell him that I…don't deserve the help he offered me because of all the terrible things that I did to him…and I want you to…I want you to..."Noah could feel the pain in his heart ache even if he wasn't alive, he could still imagine the pain. "I want you to delete me...will you please tell Mokuba this?"

My heart pounded, Seto must do this for me. To never feel the wind again on my face. To feel as hollow as he did know. It felt worse then when he had sacrificed or tried to sacrifice himself to stop his Father. If he could call him that. Noah shivered in the virtual world.

Seto froze, his face covered by shadow. "No." Noah froze, looking up surprised. Tears dangling in his eyes.

"What?" Noah was stunned, Seto wasn't going to help him after all…he wouldn't destroy him? Why wouldn't he? 'That's right…'Noah thought I deserve to suffer more.

"You're going to tell him yourself Noah." Seto whispered his voice calm, Noah blinked surprised.

"What do you mean- And I thought you where a little smarter then most people Noah, obviously I have changed my mind, and have decided to assist you in your problem." Noah blinked and stared at Seto, he still couldn't see his eyes.

"But why would you- don't ask why Noah just accept my help."

"But I don't deserve it- I know you don't deserve it Noah, but…if Mokuba found out that I didn't help you he would be devastated."

'I see…'Noah thought it made perfect sense…Seto was only helping him so that Mokuba wouldn't be in pain. 'I guess that's a good enough reason.' But did he really deserve another chance at life? Did he really? Noah could feel silence grow in him. Or could it be? "Thank you Seto."

"Right, I'll go take a nap and then I'll get to work." Seto replied coldly as he turned off the screen before Noah could protest. Seto leaned back into his chair, and a small smile tugged at the edge of his lip. Perhaps he was getting soft…Seto frowned, no that was impossible.

The End.


	2. Lost In Work

Authors Notes:

Okay I decided to make it a fully fledged story enjoy. :)

TheBlackCoyote

The End

Chapter One:

"_Right, I'll go take a nap and then I'll get to work." Seto replied coldly as he turned off the screen before Noah could protest. Seto leaned back into his chair and a small smile tugged at the edge of his lip. Perhaps he was getting soft…Seto frowned, no that was impossible._

Noahs mind was in perfect condition. The only problem was locating, or making Noah well a body of course it would be nearly impossible to construct a new body one that worked perfectly and smoothly. At least normally it should have been impossible. But Noah would have to obey by his rules if he was going to live in his house. He would have to abide by his standards, and if Noah tried anything sneaky Seto would find out.

Seto frowned slightly tapping his desk with his finger, his eyes scanning the screen in front of him. Noah had been a pest, had reminded him of his Father in many different ways. Except one, Noah seemed genuinely sorry, and he had given Mokuba back his body instead of keeping it. Perhaps being in the virtual world, where you wouldn't be able to feel had morphed his mind a little. Seto frowned he didn't feel sorry for Noah. In fact he wasn't doing this for Noah at all. He was doing this for Mokuba and a bit for himself, to see if it were possible.

To put his skills to the ultimate test. Seto could feel a tug at the edge of his lips as it turned into a smirk. He would create Noah a body. But there would be a price as there always was. After all he couldn't just leave Gozaburos son to wonder around Kiaba corp. freely. No he would see everything Noah so, he would know about everything Noah did.

A knock on his door interrupted Setos thoughts, no one else but Mokuba would come into his office without waiting for permission to enter. "Seto...?" Mokuba question curiously a worried look appear in his eyes as he studied Seto, he looked exhausted as if he hadn't had much sleep the past few days. "What are you working on?"

"A project."

"What kind of project?" Mokuba questioned curiously as he walked over there was a various amount of equipment not to mention mechanical devices scattered in every direction. Seto frowned as he studied the mess.

"Hm...Shouldn't you be at school Mokuba?"Mokubas eyes trailed to the floor, "Yes...but Seto- A good education is the first step, Mokuba." Seto snapped clearly irritated, as he turned his attention back to his work. Mokuba gazed at Seto; did he not want him here? Was that it? Mokuba felt a pang in his chest. "Sorry for bothering you..."Mokuba whispered his gaze falling to the floor.

"Seto- Be quite Noah."Seto snapped glaring at the computer screen. He continued to work, perhaps he had been to quick before answering. Perhaps he really did need his sleep. He could feel some guilt, it was a rare thing. That only Mokuba could create. Seto felt guilty? Why should he, Mokuba had 

clearly entered his room un announced, and had started bantering him with questions. Why shouldn't he snapped at him, it wasn't as if he had yelled at him or anything.

Seto frowned examining his work, it was almost ready Noah's prototype body. All that was missing was the outer skeleton.

(Noah)

'I wonder if it's a personality trait of Setos to work this hard on a project,' Noah wondered as he watched in silence. He was amazed at Setos projected he had been hoping for a couple months in the least. But Seto had done it all in nearly three days! Seto was truly a genius. And yet...He glanced at his mechanical body. Wouldn't it be the same as existing in the computer world? Would it be worse? Noah let out a sigh his gaze falling to the virtual sky.

There must be a reason why Mokuba had decided to stay. Noah's eyes trailed to a calendar that was up on the wall. Mokuba blinked what did it mean? Why Mokuba was here, instead of at school- Rekognization flashed in Noahs eyes. Seto couldn't have forgotten could he have? "Seto do you know what today is,"

"May 24th, Saturday." Was Setos response he continued to work? He didn't stop. Noah frowned, "Perhaps you should take a break Seto, I think you've forgotten Mokubas Birthday."

(Mokuba)

He hadn't like the way Seto had snapped at Mokuba. He had simply asked him a couple of questions. But I wonder why he didn't go to school. Noah thought as he leaned against the virtual wall he had created. ' I wonder if it will be painful...' Noah thought as he watched Seto tinker away with a few objects.

How could Seto have forgotten? Mokuba wondered his eyes down casted, perhaps it wasn't that important...Perhaps it didn't matter that much. Mokuba let out a sigh as he walked down the steps slowly. Perhaps it didn't matter that today was his birthday. After all Seto was very busy and he had to work a lot.

Hope You Enjoyed The Read Review for further chapter updates!




	3. The Surprises

Authors Notes:

Authors Notes:

Enjoy the read thank you for the reviews. I shall update know

End of Authors Notes:

(Noah)

Seto didn't look up from his work, had he forgotten about Mokubas birthday? No he couldn't have…but even as he thought of it he remembered Noah's question. He had asked him what date it was to give him a hint of some kind. "Well good thing I ordered his present last Month." Seto murmured as he walked over towards his desk. He had ordered about a hundred of Mokubas favorite magazines and had created him a game where he could play in them as the main character.

Noah, hadn't had reminded him. He could have been finished with his new body already if Noah hadn't told him. Hadn't reminded him that today was Mokubas birthday. Perhaps that was why Mokuba had been poking around as if expecting some sort of surprise? For his birthday.

"I think what you got him is really nice Seto, I'm sure that he will like it." Noah replied he had looked into Setos shipping and ordering files on the computer. Seto scowled and glared at Noah, "And how would you know that don't tell me that you have been snooping through my files Noah." Setos voice was cold and icy.

Noah went silent for a moment, "I'm sorry Seto, and my curiosity got the better of me." Seto didn't seem convinced. Noah sighed, wondering if he was now regretting his choice to help him. Noah turned away for some reason it didn't make him feel any better. Noah leaned against the wall wrapping his hands in his lap. Perhaps he would become nothing but a nuisance to the older Kaiba.

He doubted that Kaiba would ever truly see him as a brother, or even a friend…not even a comrade…he was more of a project to Seto. Noah felt pain in his chest. His eyes glazed over for a moment. How he longed to be more then a machine. How he longed to feel real grass, to breathe in real air…

Noah wondered if he would be able to give Mokuba some sort of birthday present. It would probably be best if he would wait. What if Mokuba found out that he was here and no longer wanted him around? What if…Mokuba didn't care if he was returned to a movable body? And then would Seto care? Noah felt panic running through him, he couldn't remember the last time- Other then when his door had been locked. Noah shivered closing his eyes tightly how he hated…locked doors.

(Mokuba)

Mokuba leaned against the swing allowing his feet to brush against the grass lightly. As he swung back and forth feeling the wind against his skin. For some reasons his thoughts went back to Noah. Noah had been sealed inside of a virtual for nearly ten years of his life. Perhaps he had lived; Mokuba remembered the way Noah had sacrificed himself to save them.

How he had stole his body and then had given it back. Mokuba had sensed he had been sorry then, had sensed his pain. Noah had forgotten what it means to have a heart in the virtual world. And how could Mokuba blame him? After all he had not been able to feel anything real in over ten years. Perhaps when he had, guilt had grown in him and he had decided to return what belonged to him.

And yet Mokuba couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Sorry for his brother, he knew that Seto never truly liked him and thought him as his Father. A clone of his father, but what Seto didn't realize was…Noah reminded Mokuba of Seto in some ways. They could have been twins despite the age difference in appearance, and of course well the hair color.

Mokuba sighed, but unlike Noah Seto hadn't been alone. Mokuba had been with him every step of the way. While Noah had been. Perhaps if Noah had a friend earlier on he would have learned that lesson sooner. Perhaps if he had he would be alive now. Mokuba stepped off from the swing and glanced up at the mansion.

His home…He stepped inside.

(Seto)

For the hour Mokuba had been outside he had planned everything. He had ordered the cake luckily about a week before. There was a blue-eye on it with the words Mokuba across the top in chocolate icing. Mokubas eyes went wide, as servants crowded around holding presents.

'I can't believe I took the liberty of inviting some of his friends.' Seto thought, glancing around at the door. "Happy birthday Mokuba." Seto replied as Mokuba ripped open the papers of the presents his eyes gleaming, "My favorite thanks Seto- That's not all." Seto replied as a virtual game appeared, "here you can be your favorite characters from all of your favorite anime and play a game as in the books." Mokubas eyes widened as he hugged Seto.

"Thank you Seto." Mokuba smiled a wide smile. 'Know that's more like it.' Seto thought as he watched Mokuba run to play the game his eyes gleaming with excitement. "But that's not all some of your friends are coming as well."

Mokuba frowned friends? As he remembered he didn't have to many friends his age…Suddenly the doors opened and, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and some kids f his own age from his class all entered the door at the same time. Mokuba heart pounded why would Seto invite Yugi and his gang the last time he remembered they weren't on the best of terms.

Not that he had anything against them…

Authors Notes:

Hope you enjoy!

The End


	4. Uninvited Guest

Chapter Four:

**Authors Notes:**

Hope you enjoy:

**End of Authors Notes:**

**Chapter Four:**

**Un invited guest**

**Mokuba**

At first Joey had thought that there was going to be some sort of a trap. He scanned the area with a suspious look in his eyes. Before stepping into the building, Taya turned and noticed Mokuba imminently. A wide smile spread across her face, "Happy birthday Mokuba." She replied taking out a big wrapped box.

A smile spread across Mokubas face almost imminently, "Thank you Taya!" Mokuba eyes gleamed excitedly. The tables were set with a feast, and more and more people just kept coming in they put presents on two reserved tables for Mokuba. 'Just how many people did Seto invite?' Mokuba thought as servants carried his already opened presents away.

Noah-

Noah watched from the main camera screen. Where had all of these people come from? When Seto had a party he really did, there were people of all ages, most of them looked as if they came to do business rather then to celebrate Mokubas birthday. But Mokuba appeared too absorbed into the party for the time being.

Noah let out a sigh, how he had hated going to his Fathers party's. It had been all but a waste of his time. His Father would talk about his achievements of course, Noah remembered his scowl. He remembered talking to some of the other children at the party. They of course had been anything but pleasant. Most of them bragged about what they had and whined about what they didn't have and what they wanted and it was just all and never ending cycle.

Noah was almost glade that Seto hadn't finished making his body quite yet. He leaned against the cyber wall watching the party everything seemed to be going well so far…

Seto-

Seto watched from the punch table. His eyes gleaming over the crowd, so far everything was going good. Mokuba was laughing and talking with several others of his friends. Seto took a small sip of whine before turning his attention back to the crowd of people who asked his many questions…

Could I have your autograph?

What are you planning to do next?

All of these questions he had been asked before. And quite frankly he was tired of this…perhaps he had invited too many people. And he watched his gauds in the corner of his eyes. They to didn't seem to be paying to much attention to the doors. Seto would have to fire them again, and he had just hired new ones to. Why did it take so much to get good workers these days?

When a man in his late thirties had started talking about his digestive issues, Seto had just had enough. He could feel a vein in his temple pulsing, "Sir, I am not interesting in your digestive problems, and I doubt that any of these people are, know excuse me." Seto pushed past him and walked over towards were Mokuba had started up a conversation with a man he couldn't quite make out.

**Noah**

And yet Noah's eyes trailed to a certain figure that had walked in all of the cameras invisible spots sense he had came in. Noah frowned there was something wrong- or there was going to be. The figure was known talking to Mokuba…

Noah had to do something he didn't like the look of this. Suddenly Seto could feel his cell phone ringing.

Seto paused glancing down at the number, it was Noah. He picked it up his eyes on Mokuba. "What is it?"

"That man Mokuba is talking to, he's walked only in the mind spots of the camera, I think you should remove him from the premises." Noah advised, Seto frowned.

"I think you're right about that Noah." Seto agreed he had the same feeling. Mokuba gazed up at the man- Pegasus? What was he doing here? Pegasus had a big grin across his face. 'I don't remember inviting him.' Seto thought as he paused besides Mokuba.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why Kaiba boy don't you know? I can't believe you didn't invite me were practically family." Pegasus yawned and stretched his hand, a grin playing across his lips.

Seto scowled, "Right," He hissed, "Are you all right Mokuba?" Seto questioned glancing down at Mokuba. He seemed relieved that Seto was here. "Seto…erm…Pegasus wanted to invite us to- no." Seto interrupted him, "What ever it is the answer is know, and know Mokuba go enjoy your party."

Mokuba smiled happy to be dismissed as he turned and ran to go and talk with some kids his own age.

"What do you want Pegasus, what ever it is don't bother my little brother about it." Seto replied his eyes narrowed.

"That's right always taking good care of Mokuba are you." Pegasus replied.

"Hi Kaiba thanks for inviting us to your party." Seto blinked, it was Yugi who had spoken. Yugi's eyes looked surprised and he to narrowed his eyes at the sight of Pegasus distrust in his eyes.

"What are you doing here Pegasus?"

"Why I'm celebrating Mokubas birthday isn't that right Seto- Seto scowled, "What's your real reason for being here."

"I told you Seto." Pegasus replied before walking past him, his guards following him as he walked over towards a table and poured him a glass of wine. Seto narrowed his eyes, "I don't remember saying that you could stay Pegasus."

"Hm…don't be like that Kaiba boy." Pegasus yawned letting out a stretch, "you wouldn't want to wreak Mokubas special day would you."

Yugi scowled, "Pegasus…I think it would be best if you left Kaiba alone- I don't need your help Yugi." Seto hissed his eyes narrowed, "I'm sure that Pegasus would just leave and end this- I'm sorry Seto but I guess there is another reason why I am here, and I'm afraid you're not going to get rid of me that easily."

**Authors Notes:**

Pegasus really is going to cause more trouble then he's worth isn't he? Well enjoy the read.

**The End of Authors Notes.**


	5. In which the tension starts

Chapter Four:

**Authors Notes: Hope you enjoy the read. More of a plot in this one, and it shall go on/ **

**The End:**

**Chapter Five:**

In which the tension starts

Yugi frowned, Seto had clearly told him that it was none of his business and yet he couldn't help but feel as if he should try to help him. His eyes flashed to Pegasus, he doubted that he had come to talk to him about the weather. Pegasus was up to something.

"Well come on Kaiba boy," Pegasus grinned as his guards cracked there knuckles behind him, there eyes cold and hard. "Shall we go to your office?" Seto frowned annoyance spread across his face.

His eyes flashed to Mokuba. "Hm...Fine let's get this over with."

Noah didn't like he was seeing; Pegasus had to be up to something. His eyes flashed to where his robotic body lay hidden underneath a white sheet. He knew that he couldn't use that body to help Seto but that didn't mean that he couldn't use another, time was running out. And Noah had a bad feeling about this.

He had looked up Pegasus banks account it had been almost too easy to hack into his banks system and to see what he had been up to. It turned out that Pegasus had bought tickets to Hawaii…Why was Pegasus here, he doubted that he had come to invite Seto to come with him to his vacation.

And there was another thing; the press had taken various pictures of him when he had walked off of the plane. That left only one option this Pegasus was a fake…He had to warn him some how.

There wasn't much time.

Yugi felt his cell phone ringing. He picked it up, "Yugi…Setos in trouble you have to go help him, that Pegasus is a fake."

Yugi frowned, "What do you mean Setos in trouble- Noah is that you?"

"Yes know please hurry I don't like the looks of this- wait a second Noah were are you- In Kaibas computer system, I'm sorry but I hacked your phone, and really we don't have that much time- dose Mokuba know your back- Yugi please help Seto…I know that you aren't exactly on the best of terms but…"

"Don't worry about it everything will be fine Noah." Yugi's voice had grown deeper and his eyes gleamed. As his necklace flashed a golden light as he hurried up after them, he ran up the stairs swiftly his trench coat flying after him.

"Know what is it that you wasn't Pegasus."

"What do I want Seto?" Pegasus whispered his voice cold, there was a certain edge to it, and it sounded as if his voice was changing. Seto studied Pegasus for a moment; there was something about his appearance. His guards carried a suitcase in there left hand, there faces sketched in stone. "Well…I would like to have a duel first."

"A duel, fine if I win you leave and what ever you want,-What I will get, anything that I wish Seto?"

"Yes anything."

"But we play under my terms, and my rules." Pegasus replied his eyes gleaming as he removed the suitcase from his guard.

"Fine."

"This way to the stadium." Seto whispered his eyes cold and hard.

"Make sure that no one interrupts are duel." Pegasus ordered, his voice was becoming less and less like Pegasus evens his movements seemed different.

"Yes Sir."

The two guards stayed stationed at the door.

Noah voice came from Yugis cell phone into Yamis ear, "Setos on the second floor, it seems as if there going to duel each other Yami, there are two guards behind this door other then that there's nothing else in your path."

Yamis duel disk flashed in the light, "The two of them have duel disks Yugi I think you'll have to duel them to get past them."

"That's fine with me Noah,"

Mokuba:

Mokuba had noticed something. Seto had disappeared up the stairs with Pegasus, and his goons. Worry appeared in Mokubas eyes.

"err hey Mokuba should we cut the cake." 'If Seto finds out that Mokuba gotten worried I'll get into trouble.' He thought.

Mokubas eyes let up, "yeah! Let's cut the cake! But wait where's Seto- Uh…well I'm sure that he'll be back any moment Mokuba."

Mokubas gaze fell to the floor, "He's having another business meeting isn't he?" His voice had a rather cold edge to it, and it sounded nearly as annoyed as Setos. The Guard froze, "Um well- Were did Yugi go?" Taya questioned as she walked over to were Mokuba stood.

"What's the matter Mokuba?" Taya questioned tilting her head to one side.

"Well…I think Setos having a business meeting on my birthday but that's okay I mean- No it's not okay!" Taya hissed a scowl spreading across her face, "We should go and get him right Mokuba- But what if Seto gets mad- Isn't he always mad?"

"Wait you shouldn't bother Seto right know I really, _really_ need this job."

"Get out of the way."

The guard stood in front of the door, "I really can't- Hey Taya were did Yugi go?" Joey questioned Tristan behind him. "I think I saw him go through that door – The guards expression changed.

"I was ordered not to let anyone past through here."

"Ordered by whom- By Setos err…friend."

"What are you talking about, Seto doesn't have any friends." Joey pushed past the man and walked through the door. "Besides if Yugi and Seto, are here that means there's either trouble, or there dueling each other."

Mokubas eyes widened, "Seto!" Mokuba shouted as he ran past Joey.

"Joey look what you did you idiot!" Taya hissed glaring at him, as she returned her attention to Mokuba who was already yanking the door open.

"Let's go."

**Authors Notes:**

Enjoy the Read

End.


	6. All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter Six:Authors Notes: I do not own Yugioh.

Please Review

_Chapter Six:_

_**In which all hell breaks loose:**_

_Seto scowled, his eyes frowned so far 'Pegasus' had played all his Monsters in defense mode. His blue eyes towering above him. 'Just what are you planning?' He thought, or maybe this is it? This is all that he could do against the power of the blue eyes…And yet he doubted that Pegasus or this man could be defeated this easily. He was up to something. _

"_I play two cards face down." Seto murmured his eyes on his opponent. _

Yugi stood over the fallen workers of Pegasus, he had opened the doors and had accidently knocked them unconscious. 'Looks like I wont have to duel after all.' Yugi thought as he walked past him and slowly to the door.

"That's were they are Yugi…"Noah whispered, "be careful…and Yugi…"

"Yes Noah?"

_Seto frowned, he was weak pathetic he had already cut his life points down to half, and he hadn't even attacked him once yet. Just what exactly was he planning. Seto scowled there had to be more to this then he thought. "Attack Blue eyes."_

_A gleam flashed in Pegasus's eyes. _

"Could you promise me not to tell Mokuba, I think I should…I just…and…I'm sorry Yugi."

Yamis eyes softened for a second, "Don't worry Noah, I promise. And yes I think you should very soon, he'd be happy to hear his brother is back, I suppose I should thank you, because without your sacrifice we wouldn't be here Noah." And with that Yami stood in front of the door. "For that I thank you."

He stepped in side. Soto's expression was one of shock? How could this have happened? How could he have been defeated? "Kaiba?" It was Yugi…no wait it was his split personality…or something. He looked confident, cool and his eyes flickered over towards the man behind him.

"Seto…did that monster defeated you."

It was a blend of Monsters, all of them dead and fused together, its teeth bared, as drool dripped down from all five heads. Its power level was infinity. The blue eyes appeared trapped in the goo.

"Looks like I win Seto- What did you do with Mokuba?" Seto demanded shaking his he had, he had captured him. "If you would have battled me, without threatening to hurt Mokuba I would have defeated you."

**Noah**

Noah had been distracted for a moment. A single moment and Mokuba, Taya, Tristan and Joey had all been captured. He didn't like were this was going. Noah's eyes narrowed, 'Mokuba.' He thought, there was no choice he only hoped that Seto forgave him for several things that were about to be broken. _No one messed with his little brother._

Yami's eyes narrowed, "I challenge you to a duel Pegasus, if that's who you really are- I surprised that you would notice before Seto." Sneered the voice as it suddenly grew deeper, "Oh and what I want from you Seto is the documents to Kaiba Corp, as I did defeat you."

Setos eyes widened. His company is that what this bastard had wanted?

"Why don't you duel me? But it will be a Shadow Game." Yami whispered his eyes narrowed, as dark clouds began to cover the battle dome. "If I win you give Kaiba corp. back to Seto…and you tell us who you really are"

"And if I win?"

"I'll let you go without a fight past me, and- And I get your Deck." Interrupted Pegasus's.

"I accept."

"The rules are, we will each hold only five cards in our hands at a time- And we will continue the duel from were me and Seto left off at, but we will continue it using both yours and Setos deck- and…you will release any hostages that you have-

Noah wasn't happy in the least. He could feel anger radiating his chest, as he took over the blue eyes machine. He could feel the movements where swift and fluid as if it were real blue eyes. Noah shot through the air it was exhilarating. He had never felt so free, other then those few moments where he had taken over Mokubas body.

He saw Mokuba, Joey, Tristan and Taya were all cornered by these rather large goons. Noah didn't like what he saw. Noah raised his wings and crashed through the second story. Shaking the foundation. Noah bared his teeth and let out a roar. It was programmed into the system.

"What the- Impossible it's a dragon." The man took several steps back there eyes wide. The blue eyes crawled into the building its tail lashing.

Mokuba stared in shock at Setos latest project; it could have been real if it weren't for the empty pilot seat in the head. _The empty one._ "What's going on."

"Run away." Noah wanted to say, but then he realized if he did speak Mokuba would hear him. Noah took a step foreword letting out a growl as his wings extended in front of them. Blocking them from view his tail pointed to the stairs leading up to where Seto and Yugi was. Noah could feel an actual growl radiating in his throat.

'Seto has truly out done himself.' Noah thought as he bared his teeth as the guards. They ran and launched themselves onto his arms, neck and even head. Noah's eyes burned with anger, he swung his head in one direction sending a man crashing to the ground. And several other men crashing into the walls. 'Well that was almost too easy.'

Noah thought as he turned away and glanced up the stairs. Only Mokuba stood staring at him for a moment. He looked worried, as he studied Setos latest project and at the same time he was staring at Noah with a pure look of surprise, wonder and curiosity. Noah took a step back and looked away.

Before existing through the hole he had created.

**Seto:**

"What was that?" Seto demanded standing up. 'This isn't his problem why is he helping me?' He thought as he watched Yugi the duel had already began. But that's when he felt the building shake.

"Really Seto I think you should re model the place, it's practically, well is falling a part." Laughed Pegasus. Seto scowled, "I don't find that funny Pegasus." Seto took out his cell phone, when a card flue out of Pegasus hand, and sent it crashing to the ground.

"if you phone the police, or speak to your guards, the people at you're party will have an accident, I've already set up the gas, there unconscious for know but they are safe, and well locked in." Seto stared at Pegasus this was clearly not Pegasus, why would he want Kaiba corp.? When he had his own company. Seto didn't like were this was going in the slightest.

"Who exactly are you- You can't ask me that remember? You fool." He sneered. "Come on Seto haven't you noticed yet?" Seto stared at him, this was impossible…and yet it made sense. "That's how you got through my security system…It's you isn't it…Gozaburo?" Setos voice hardened. Was this all a trap by Noah.

Authors Notes: What is noah up to? Who side is he on?

End.


	7. Truth

Authors Notes:I decided to update sooner then intended, because my birthdays on Monday so this weakened I'm more likely to be partying then typing a story lol XD So heres your uploaded chapter for you.

End of Authors Notes:

Had Seto fallen for the oldest trap in the book? Had he fallen for the I'm so sorry act by Noah? Seto scowled, if Noah had indeed been working with his Father...why didn't they wait tell after his body had been finished? Seto scowled, this man had taken his child hood from him. He was a cruel blood thirsty man...He would make Kiba corp. back into a military business instead of a gaming business. If he got his hands on it.

And yet why would Yugi fight for him in the first place? This Yugi was confident, determined and calm. He had just taken his first hand and played his first card. "I place Dark Magician in attack mode." Yugi couldn't hide the smirk that was tugging at his lips. His favorite card had been played during the first battle.

Suddenly the door swung open and Mokuba ran into the room followed, by Joey, Tea, and Tristan. "Yugi what's going on?" Questioned Tea a worried look appearing on her face. As Mokuba turned to Seto, "Seto!" Mokuba shouted running to his brother, "What's happened?" He questioned looking at his younger brother with worry in his eyes.

Suddenly the glass broke, and Setos newest machine crashed through the window. It's eyes gleaming.

"What the!" Joey replied taking a startled step back.

Noah had heard...he was here; he had survived the virtual world. Noah could feel pure anger surge through him. Could nothing defeat him? He stared at his Father, a group burning in his throat; he stepped inside of the building. Feeling the ground crushing beneath his feet. "Father...how did you survive the virtual world, I thought I destroyed you."

Mokuba froze, and turned to look at Noah a pure look of shock on his face. "Noah...?"Mokubas voice shook. Noah paused he couldn't turn his gaze to look at him. Noah moved foreword the machine clicking as he did so. He stood besides Yami staring down his Father.

Tristan stared at the dragon it had protected them before. He shook his head shivering slightly, "What are you talking about you mean to say that you're the kid that turned me into a monkey."

"Hm, I simply downloaded my file onto another system." Gozaburo replied calmly as he took out a card and played it, "I play- Stop it Father I don't care what card you put down, I will be the one to defeat you." Noah could feel his wings expanding as he let out a furious roar. He glanced at Tristan, "I'm sorry..."

"Noah!" Mokuba questioned Noah turned his head in Mokubas direction. Noah was staring at him and at Seto, "You're alive? Noah?" A smile played on Mokubas lips, "When did you get back?" he questioned his eyes shinning. As he stood besides Seto.

Noah glanced at Mokuba; suddenly a metal had shot out towards Mokuba, "Mokuba!" Noah shouted the metal had wrapped around Mokuba. As Seto stood up and tried to grab Mokuba from the grip of the metal hand. Mokuba let out a cry of pain as it began to crush Mokubas ribs.

"Let him go!" Noah shouted angrily as he flew at his Father, his teeth bared in anger. Noah slammed into an invisible shield, which sent him crashing across the floor and into the wall. Noah let out a cry of pain, as oil splattered out from a cut that had appeared, oil oozed out like blood. Noah heard gasp from Tea. Noah could feel electric sparks sparking from his leg. He could feel the feeling fading away in his injured claw.

"Noah..."Mokuba whispered as he struggled to keep from loosing consciousness. His hands on the metal claw as he struggled trying to get free. Noah struggled ignoring the wound from his leg, as the oil gushed out. He stumbled foreword the ground shaking. His tail lashed as he stood, panting.

"Noah I don't think that slamming into the barrier around Gozaburo is going to help, I'm going to have to defeat him in a duel." Yugi spoke calmly his eyes on Gozaburo a disgusted look in his eyes.

"Hey that's not cool, let Mokuba go."

"Yeah!"Joey growled. "Yugi defeat him!"

"Remember what our deal was Gozaburo? You get to leave if you win, but you have to release all your hostages- Yeah right." Gozaburos voice clearly rang from Pegasus know, his disguise shifted into the face of Gozaburo as he stood there a cruel smirk playing across his lips. Noah let out a furious hiss. "If I have Mokuba I win no matter what," he sneered. Noah's eyes glowed with anger.

"Starting on taking my revenge on my ungrateful brat." Noahs eyes gleamed anger burning in him know, he could feel the hate consuming him. That same hate he had once felt for Seto. Seto eyes were narrowed and pure furry Shawn in his eyes.

"If you hurt Mokuba you'll regret it." Noah whispered his voice could have been Setos. It sent a shiver down Teas spine. Noah looked furious; Noah had never felt so angry he could feel it burning in him. His tail lashed furiously. "Release my brother." Noah could feel a snarl burning in his throat.

Seto glanced at Noah, Noah was beyond angry. 'Noah...he is defiantly on are side...but it still could be an act.' Seto thought as he turned his attention to Yugi his eyes on the battle in front of him. Gozaburo had played La Jinn he had 1800 attack points and 1000 defense points he had played him in defense mode. And then there was that other creature the one that had devowered his blue eyes white dragon it laid in the corner.

Gozaburo ignored Noah, "Just be quite brat." He hissed, Noah glared at Gozaburo and watched silently. 'There must be something that I can do...anything...'Noah's eyes flashed around looking for anything something that could help Mokuba.

"Come on Yugi beat him!" Joey replied turning his attention to Gozaburo, and to that other card.

"Wow...that thing is sure ugly." Tea hissed, glaring at the monster that loomed in the corner. Ooze was dripping from its large ugly purple body the heads and body parts of monsters lay trapped within it

Yugi frowned as he examined the Monster, he knew that it couldn't attack tell five turns. And during those five turns he had to make a monster strong enough in order to defeat it. Noah glanced at Yugi he had to win.

Authors Notes:

I have to do way more research on cards, its been a while sense Ive done any dueling. XD So enjoy.

End of Authors Notes.


End file.
